


Shake Up the Picture

by Waldo



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 12:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waldo/pseuds/Waldo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He let Jack drag him about ten feet down an alley – not far enough to truly be hidden in the shadows – and press him against the wall."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Up the Picture

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for: ** [Porn Battle V](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/344051.html), so you know, nothing but unabashed porn.

Ianto'd always been a private person.  It helped, given the job he did.  But Jack was determined to get him to share a little more.  To come out of his shell.  To break a few rules as long as no one got hurt.  And for whatever reason – Jack's force of personality, his charm, his trustworthiness, whatever - Ianto was willing to let him.

Which explained why he let Jack drag him about ten feet down an alley – not far enough to truly be hidden in the shadows – and press him against the wall.  Why he was letting Jack feel him up through his trousers under the moonlight.

When Jack had grabbed his hand and led him around the corner, he'd thought it would be a quick handjob meant to get one of them off, just so they could say they did it.  But Jack didn't seem to be in a hurry.  He had Ianto leaning back against the rough brick, one hand on either side of his head, leaning in to place teasing kisses on his cheek, his nose and finally his lips.  Ianto bit down on Jack's lip just hard enough to let Jack know that he wanted more.

Jack undid the button on his greatcoat and let it swing open so that when he stepped fully into Ianto's space, the coat hid both of their bodies.

Jack kissed him again, full on this time.  A soul-rending kiss that kept Ianto busy enough that he didn't even notice Jack undoing his zipper and wiggling one hand into his pants and through the slit in his boxers.

"Jack!"

Jack pulled his head back to look Ianto in the eye, but didn't stop massaging Ianto's cock with deft, sure strokes and tugs.

Ianto's head fell against the brick with a dull thump and he stared at the moon trying to control himself before things were over embarrassingly fast.

"God, you look hot like that," Jack growled against Ianto's throat. "The moonlight on your face… you're all flushed…"  Jack pulled his hand back for a second and at first Ianto thought Jack had given this whole scenario up for a bad idea, but after kicking Ianto's feet apart a little further, Jack was back against him, and Ianto could feel Jack's hard cock alongside his own, where Jack was gripping them both in one hand.

"Jack…"  He had no idea what he wanted to say.  Part of him was leaning towards 'stop, this is complete madness' while the part of him that he'd always tucked away, always hidden, said, 'just fuck me here and to hell with being caught.'  He was reasonably sure that public indecency was just a misdemeanor crime. He'd gladly pay whatever fine they earned if Jack would just keep doing _that_ thing where he turned his wrist just so.  "Oh god, Jack, yes!"  When he felt Jack's other hand come down and tug on his balls through his pants, he bit his lip to keep from screaming out his orgasm to half of Cardiff.

The moon turned fuzzy as his vision whited out and he felt his knees give way.  He scrabbled to keep himself upright against the bricks.

Jack's arm went around him, Jack somehow having the presence of mind to keep them both standing as he managed to bring himself over the edge.  Even though he'd done nothing but let Jack molest him in public, Ianto felt a little thrill of accomplishment when Jack came with a quite, "Oh, Ianto, yes," on his lips, his face mashed into Ianto's shoulder. 

When they both had their breath back, Jack laughed quietly against Ianto's ear.  "I hope you have a handkerchief or we could have a problem."

Ianto dug through his coat pockets with clumsy hands.  "Napkins from the coffeshop?"

"Good enough," Jack laughed as he cleaned them up and tucked them both into their own clothes.  He gave Ianto one more kiss before putting an arm around his shoulders and leading him back out onto the public way.

&lt;{*}&gt;

The next morning Gwen came back from the police station where she'd been getting the files on some murders it was starting to look like they'd have to investigate.

"Get everything?" Jack asked, coming out of his office.

"Yes.  Everything you sent me for and then some."  She had a stack of files as well as a piece of A4 folded in half.  "This is for you from Andy."  Gwen had an evil grin on her face.  Like she'd been let in on a secret.

Jack made a face, but accepted the note and read it.

_Get a room next time.  
PC Andy Davidson_

Jack howled with laughter and tucked the note into his shirt pocket.  A little reminder. 


End file.
